


N'importe quoi

by Ambrena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, Crack, Crack Relationships, Dragueurs lourds, F/M, Work Colleagues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eux ensemble, ce serait n'importe quoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	N'importe quoi

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le round 5 de Kink en Stock, pour le prompt "Harry Potter - Xenophilius Lovegood/Rita Skeeter - métier en commun - n'importe quoi".
> 
> Tout est à JKR.

« Mais c’est… » Rita Skeeter s’arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase afin de cracher du mieux possible les mots qui allaient suivre. « C’est n’importe quoi.  
-Comme vous le dites, reprit formellement Xenophilius en fouillant dans ses papiers – qui n’étaient de toute évidence jamais rangés. Mais la théorie est formelle. Attendez juste que je la retrouve…  
-Cette théorie est stupide, oui ! » éructa la sorcière en ôtant ses lunettes à la monture criarde, ce qui lui permit d’encore mieux foudroyer du regard l’insolent. Qui n’en avait cure, manifestement.  
« Ah, voilà ! » Il sortit un papier taché et froissé de son innommable pochette, dans laquelle cinq ou six Maygars à Pointes auraient pu se dissimuler sans problème, vu les articles insolites que Lovegood en avait sorti lors de sa recherche (parapluie à distributeur de pluie intégré, calculatrice de planètes, collier étrangleur, étui de baguette magique et autres porte-chapeaux). 

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, excédée. Sans s’en offenser, il commença à lire. 

« Lorsque deux personnes exercent le même métier et qu’elles se retrouvent dans la même pièce, afin de travailler, il naît entre elles ce que l’on appelle de la tension sexuelle. » 

La pièce en question, on aurait dit qu’on avait lâché des cabris dedans. Tout était cassé, rien n’était bon. Rita pensa même que si elle n’avait pas été payée pour écrire un article à propos de cette exposition débile, elle serait déjà partie depuis belle lurette. Mais l’argent, c’était l’argent. 

Et depuis sa récente mise à pied, ce n’était pas le moment de faire la maligne. Elle vivotait tant bien que mal en s’accommodant de petits boulots sous-payés, mais elle regrettait tout de même l’âge d’or où elle écrivait pour la Gazette du Sorcier. 

Elle n’avait même plus de quoi se payer le meilleur des maquillages, ce dont souffrait visiblement sa peau, et n’avait pas pu renouveler sa réserve de vernis à ongles. Et pour compléter le tableau, cela faisait une éternité qu’elle n’était pas allée chez l’esthétimage. 

Dans de telles conditions, il était évident que les pitoyables tentatives de séduction de son collègue étaient à peu près aussi bienvenues qu’un Kneazle dans un jeu de Bavboules. 

« En tout cas, les Américains appellent cette situation de l’UST, s’entêta le rédacteur en chef du Chicneur.  
-On dirait un nom de maladie vénérienne, persifla la journaliste.  
-Unresolved sexual tension, voilà ce dont c’est l’acronyme, poursuivit le père de Luna sans sourciller.  
\- Ca marche aussi avec «Universidad de Santo Tomas » ou avec «University of St. Thomas », nota encore la jeune femme, impitoyable. 

L’homme aux cheveux blonds délavés quitta un instant son papier crasseux des yeux pour la foudroyer du regard. 

« Vous êtes insupportable », laissa-t-il tomber en guise d’insulte suprême. 

_Ah, tu en es à ton maximum, là, mon petit coco ? Va falloir faire des progrès, parce que Rita ne te fera pas de cadeau !_

Elle interdit au sourire qui naissait en elle de monter jusqu’à son visage et lui demanda, imperturbable et condescendante : 

« Vous n’avez pas appris à insulter, c’est ça ?  
-Je… De… Quoi ? s’étrangla son interlocuteur.  
-Non, mais il n’y a pas de mal à ça, expliqua-t-elle. Seulement, évitez de vous attaquer à des adversaires plus coriaces que vous, la prochaine fois. » 

Cette fois-ci, elle s’autorisa un rictus méprisant. 

« Espèce de raclure dégénérée », glissa-t-elle perfidement. 

Mais l’autre ne se démontait pas. 

« BST, murmura-t-il soudain.  
-A vos souhaits », railla-t-elle. Qu’est-ce que c’était encore que cette idiotie ?  
« La BST, c’est la Belligerent Sexual Tension. Celle que nous éprouvons en ce moment même. » 

Rita haussa les épaules, une fois de plus. Décidément, ce pauvre Xénophilius ne savait pas quoi inventer pour la foutre dans son lit ! 

« Non, mais, si vous avez envie de coucher avec moi, dites-le clairement, au lieu de sortir des noms d’analyse saugrenus.  
-Ce n’est pas un terme saugrenu, s’insurgea l’autre journaliste. Pour moi, c’est clair. Nous avons un métier en commun, pour commencer. En outre, nous ne cessons de nous disputer. Et pour finir, nous n’avons pas jeté un coup d’œil à l’exposition depuis tout à l’heure, alors que nous sommes sensés le faire.  
-Bien évidemment, l’interrompit la jeune femme, vous ne cessez pas de…  
-Parler avec vous, la coupa-t-il à son tour. Et nous avons échangé un bon nombre d’insultes, non ? » 

Elle l’arrêta d’un geste de la main. 

« Deux. Dont une de votre part qui n’en était pas vraiment une, soyons honnêtes. » Elle releva ses lunettes du doigt pour lui lancer un regard acéré par-dessus la monture. 

« Personnellement, je considère même qu’être considérée comme insupportable, c’est pratiquement un compliment.  
-Les ornithobras m’en tombent, souffla-t-il.  
-Comme vous dites. » concéda-t-elle poliment. 

« Non mais, insista lourdement le blond, je persiste à dire qu’il existe entre nous de l’UST. Ou plutôt de la BST, reprit-il en lui enserrant la main.  
-Lâchez-moi le poignet ou vous ne pourrez plus jamais tenir une plume de votre vie ! » siffla Rita.


End file.
